"Clash-A-Lot The Musical"
"Clash-A-Lot The Musical" 'is the twelfth episode in the second season, making it the twenty-second episode in the series. It aired on October 5, 2018. Summary A King won’t listen to his Princess daughter’s battle plans, so she runs away to the battlefield to find a group that will appreciate her thoughts. And did we mention it’s a musical? Plot The sun rises and a witch summons skeletons to get into tune and form the title. One has a wrong tune, and she disposes of him. Meanwhile, a dart goblin wakes the red king up as his assistant comes in to tell him it's tournament day (My Very First Tournament). ''After a rap, Annie, frustrated that she cannot convince the Red King, her father, to adopt her strategies, dresses as a Bandit, hops out of her tower and runs off screen. Then, the red king is informed that her daughter has run away, so Leroy brings in a goblin as a replacement, who checks herself out in a mirror. Annie, now a Bandit, is still looking around for a squad of her own to win the tournament (First, I Need A Squad). Then, a barbarian presents a brief intermission. Meanwhile, the red king is strategizing (When I Wear The Crown) before the tournament wins. The tournament starts and Annie is invited to the blue side when she doesn't find a squad and faces her dad (The Fight). Despite managing to destroy the Goblin Princess' tower, her team starts losing after Annie's father counters with an Inferno Dragon/Lava Hound/Three Musketeer push and destroys the right Princess Tower in the process, but then the troops she requested to be a part of her squad come back to finish the fight (Another Chance). The king admits surrender, but the Bandit calls off her attack (Family Tournament). After a final song, an elite barbarian tells another barbarian all the songs are over. The barbarian is glad and gives the elite barbarian his horn back, which was just in his ear to block the sound. Cast * Tom Kenny * Jason Hightower * Kari Wahlgren * Anna Akana * James Adomian * Tress MacNeille * Tammy Infusino * Joseph Buss * Matthew Gray Trivia * This was an episode that was over a year in the making, as said by Dave Pelman on Instagram. *The decks used during the tournament are consistent, though not always equaling eight cards: **The Red King used Miner, Lumberjack, Executioner, Skeleton Army, Archers, Mortar, Inferno Dragon, Lava Hound, Mirror and Three Musketeers, making for ten cards, two over the usual Battle Deck size. **The Blue King, and by extension, Annie, used Arrows, Fireball, Archers, Ice Spirit, The Log, Balloon, Clone and Barbarians, making for eight cards (discounting the troops who Annie asked to join earlier). *Had Annie not called off the Tournament, but instead allowed her team to destroy her father's tower, the match would most likely have ended in a 3-1 crown victory in favour of the Blue team (the Red team would have automatically lost all three towers, since the destruction of the Red King's tower would mean Chloe's tower would get destroyed as well, while the Blue team would have lost only their right Princess Tower). Goofs / Errors * The King is red but his Dart Goblin timer is blue. *Some events in the match are unusual or impossible: **Annie did not need to lead two Archers out of the way of her team's The Log, since spells do not harm troops on the same team. **Annie repeatedly claimed responsibility for Blue Team troops and spells (for example, when she says the Red Team's Lumberjack and Goblin Barrel push is target practice for '''her arrows), when in actuality this would have been coordinated by the Blue Team King, and by extension, the player controlling him. **The Red King has more than eight cards in his deck. **Chloe does not defend at all during the tournament, despite the right Blue Princess doing so for her team before her tower's destruction. **Some of the combinations used by the Red King cost more than 10 elixir to play at the same time and are therefore impossible. For instance, in actuality, the Red King would not be able to play two Inferno Dragons and a Lava Hound at the same time, since they collectively cost 16 elixir when accounting for the fact a Mirror needed to be used for one of the Inferno Dragons. *It is unknown how the Giants and the Ice Wizard know Annie's true identity as a princess, as she was dressed as a Bandit at that time (they sang, "Princess, we're here to finish off this war...), despite only the Red King knowing her true identity. **Annie could have accidentally blown her own disguise by addressing the Red King as her dad (since the only daughters of Kings should be Princesses). *If you look closely, Annie is missing her white streak in her hair during Family Tournament until the end of the song. References To be added! Continuity To be added! Songs * My Very First Tournament * Bandit Rap * First, I Need A Squad * When I Wear The Crown * The Fight * Another Chance * Family Tournament Gallery Main Article: "Clash-A-Lot The Musical"/Gallery Category:Episodes aired in 2018 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:2018 Category:Songs